


We'll Make it

by Finn565



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: But I've already written it, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vomit, it won't be for a while though, some jealousy, some other surviving type things, yep i had to add smut to the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: Wilson has been alone in the woods for a long time. Longer then he cares to think about. After days of being alone he finds a friend out in the woods.
(I feel like this ship and its fandom are slightly dead but I don't care. there needs to be more fanfics of these too. They are too cute)





	1. The Trouble With Feeling Safe

Wilson couldn’t help feeling like he was doing this for probably the 11th time. Though, he was sure this was his only life. You only get one, right? It felt like the world's longest deja vu. He had a weird feeling he was somehow doing better in this life, if it was different. The sun had set around 50 times. He supposed that meant he’d been on this island for 50 days straight.

It was a terrifying place. Everything wanted him dead, even the monsters that weren’t real. He’d let his sanity go down quite a bit, that could happen when you lived alone out in the woods as long as he had. He’d noticed the shadow creatures crawling around at first, then he began to hear things. The combination of both made him twitchy and easily startled.

Wilson wouldn’t consider himself a very wary man, you can’t when you're a man of science. You have to strive for new things, there's no space for caution. But living out here made him paranoid. His eyes darted around and he jumped when a bird flew too close. 

No wonder on his thirtieth day when he found a bone on the floor he was wary to pick it up. He had hesitated but scooped it up to see if he could make something out of it. An eyeball on the top had opened up to stare at him no matter where he moved to. At first he thought hounds had come for him, he could hear something crashing through the bushes. On instinct he pulled the spear he’d crafted out of his pack and got ready for a fight. A small little dog like creature had come bounding out of the woods, only to tilt its head and pant. He’d named it Chester. The little creature had become his friend and a way to carry objects. If he didn’t have Chester he had a feeling he would be a lot crazier then he is.

Upon his 4th day he discovered that picking flowers and stringing them together made him feel a little less agitated. He took them everywhere he could, when he collected wood and food for the night time he often picked up flowers just to ease his mind. Since then his mental health had gone up. He hadn’t seen a shadow monster in a long time.

Wilson laid a log on the fire as he entered his camp. He had built stone walls around him and had a large farm going on. Chester followed him and took a seat next to the fire. He couldn’t help but smile as he harvested his crops for the day. Mostly corn this time around, not that corn was bad.

“Open up, buddy.” He patted the little creature's head. Chester opened his mouth and he reached in, it used to be something he feared. Like the little creature would suddenly turn on him and take his arm off. He pulled out a couple handfuls of berries. “Thanks for not eating them.” He rubbed his palm on the fluffy creatures head. It let out what he could only describe as a bark. He tossed a handful of the berries to Chester's open mouth, his companion swallowed them down. 

Wilson sat down next to Chester and placed the berries into a makeshift pan. He set that over the fire, watching the food cook slowly. 

Everything was going okay right now. He had a home, and a friend. He had plenty of food and actually felt full for once. He set another log on the fire and made to lay down and sleep, letting out a yawn. He hadn’t slept in a long time, he rarely let himself do so. Chester made a small little bark and shuffled closer to him. He smiled sleepily and pet his friends head. 

“Night, boy. Sleep tight.” He muttered before shutting his eyes. 

 

***

 

Maxwell grinned slyly at the man below him. His boots didn’t make a sound as he moved around the fire. “Well well well, doing a good job isn’t he?” He looked at the sleeping scientist. Black tendril like arms crept around his feet and around the fire. Ready to smother it but not disobeying him. “Yes, that might be just a swell idea. There's not enough excitement here.” 

He crouched down to the fire. He looked out into the darkness surrounding the little camp. Two large white eyes watched the camp from over the walls. “Oh, you want in so bad don’t you?”

He walked to the wall, the creature drew away from him. He could only chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not here for you.”

The creature came closer. “You want in? I’ll put the fire out and he's all yours.” He could tell the thing was smiling, Its eyes narrowed and tilted upwards. Maxwell walked away from the wall, crouching next to the sleeping scientist. “Say, pal. I think it's time you had some excitement in your life. Don’t you?” He stood up, the hands made for the campfire ready to smother it. He chuckled darkly, “Good luck, Wilson.” The fire was extinguished with a small whoosh.

 

***

 

The noises awoke him, along with the sound of his fire going out on him. It was black, pitch black, why did he think he could even get one night of sleep? It bothered him that he was going to have to leave this well rounded home but it was too late. 

There was something in the night that craved for him, it followed him everywhere and waited just outside of his vision but he knew it was there. He could feel it all the time. When the lights went out, it came for him. 

He had to leave this place immediately. 

Wilson felt whatever it was take a swing at him, “Chester!” he scooped the little animal up and made a break for it. Squeezing through the hole in his wall and taking off into the woods. Chester whined in his arms. “It's almost day, it's almost day. It's almost day.” He repeated as he ran. He was just barely faster than the monster after him. He could tell he’d never been here, the trees were old and large. 

The monster halted as the sun came up, he began to let out a premature laugh. “Yah that's right, you dumb idiot.” He kicked some dirt behind him and looked around. He’d abandoned his home and his materials. This was like starting at day one. He set Chester down. The little chest-dog stayed close to his legs. 

Wilson’s adrenaline was out of control. He had to get materials for the night otherwise the creature would get him again. “Chester. No eat. Okay?” He patted its head and put some food in its mouth. The creature seemed scared but held the materials for him. “C’mon, buddy. We have lots of work to do.”

***

 

He spent all day collecting flint and twigs, as well as some grass. Making himself an axe and chopping down trees. Occasionally he’d pick a flower, it made him feel less depressed about his situation. He’d set up a temporary fire and was feeding it twigs slowly. 

Chester was asleep, at least his companion was okay. He had no idea what he would do if the small creature wasn’t with him. He was all the way at the beginning. Reset to day one. He had nothing. He could feel his throat constricting and his eyes stinging.

“God, I’m so stupid!” He threw the last twig into the fire and mushed his face into his knees, hugging his legs close to himself. Chester awoke and whined. Trotting over and lying against him. “Sorry.” His own voice sounded strained and he pet the little animal's head. “I’m just scared.”

Things were going so well. He had a wonderful camp and was surviving. How foolish he had been to hope that Maxwell was going to leave him to just survive. He let out a sigh and watched the fire dance in front of him. 

 

***

 

Wilson felt tired but he knew he couldn’t sleep, he’d heard some spiders last night and he needed to get the hell away from them. In his quest to find a new home he collected food and other materials. Leaving non-sharp objects with Chester who bounced after him. 

As jumpy as ever he heard a twig crack and jumped, raising his axe higher. He quickly scanned the area but found nothing. Probably just a bird who had snapped something on a dying tree. He went back to chopping at a tree as soon as he was sure the source of the sound was gone.

It didn’t take very long for the sound to happen again. However, this time it was closer and he was not about to let another thing attack him. He prepared to hack whatever the thing was to pieces. 

He reared his axe back as it stepped out but almost dropped it on his foot when he saw what it was.

A human. Black messy, choppy hair. They were taller than him, but everyone was usually taller than him.  They appeared to be wearing white face paint, with painted on red cheeks, and black lipstick. They wore a red and black striped sweater, white gloves, black suspenders, and high waisted black pants, three buttons on the right and left. A mime, it would seem.

Wilson guessed Maxwell could care less who you were as long as he could take advantage of you then dump you here. Not that he was complaining, a person was a person, and he hadn’t seen another human in a long time. 

They stared at each other in surprised silence for what seemed like an hour. “Oh my god.” He finally said. Chester seemed scared of the other human but Wilson couldn’t find it in himself to be wary. 

The other man smiled wide and ran to him, hugging him tightly. He wasn’t exactly expecting that but he hugged the other person back.  “I can’t believe there's another human out here!”

The person didn’t answer him. Perhaps he should have been wary when we wasn’t. They were probably already planning to stab him in the back right now. Any minute they would kill him. He pulled away from the hug, the man was still smiling warmly however. 

“Well, say something!”

They gave him a saddened look and tapped at their neck lightly shaking their head.

“You- You can’t speak?”

The human closed his eyes and nodded, looking disappointed in himself. Wilson wished he could hear a human voice again, but if this was what he got then this is what he was going to graciously accept. 

“Hey, hey. It's alright. Don’t look so downtrodden.” He gave a reassuring smile. The man seemed to remember their good fortune and mouthed something to him. “I can’t read lips very well. Perhaps I can get better with time.” 

The man nodded and made a W with his fingers. “W?” then an E. “E?” A nod, then a...2 no an s. “S? W. E. S. Wes?”

The human pointed to himself enthusiastically, “Oh! That's you?” Wes smiled wide and nodded vigorously.

“My name is Wilson.” He put his right hand out, “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Wes grabbed his hand and shook it, nodding more. He hadn’t even felt someone's own hand in his hand for a long time. Hadn’t touched another person is forever.  _ And you  _ Wes made the words over pronounced, Wilson understood the dramatics.  _ Camp? _ Wes tilted his head and made a triangle with his fingers, pointing at Wilson. He guessed the triangle was meant to be a shape of a tent.

“Not anymore. Maxwell sent the night terror after me while I tried to sleep.” Wes nodded before shaking his head, pointing to himself. “You too? Yah, he's a dick like that. Just when things are going good.”

Wes steepled his hands and closed his eyes, laying his head against the hands. Then pointed back and forth between them.

“Yes, I suppose we could take turns sleeping. That sounds wonderful. Some sleep could probably do us both wonders for our mental stability.” Wes nodded.

Chester let out a bark and jumped at the man who looked taken aback. “This is my companion, he holds things for me. I named him Chester.”

Wes knelt down and let the little creature lick him, letting out a silent laugh. “Yah, he's cute isn’t he?”

The other man nodded. “He's got food stored in him if you want some.” Wes looks surprised, pressing a hand to his chest. “Don’t mention it.”

Wes let out a silent little chuckle, only demonstrated by shoulders bouncing. “The sun's going to go down, I need more fuel.”

Wes smiles and makes a chopping motion, holding out his hands. “You’ll help?” The mime smiles and nods with closed eyes. Wilson hands the axe over and the mime stands up. Going at the first tree he sees. He makes himself another axe and goes at the same tree he was already working at.

Wilson would like to say he just made a friend but half of him is still wary. Humans in survival situations go one of two ways. They either make up a great team, binded together by the need to work together to survive, or they kill the other to gain what the other has. 

He’ll have to watch Wes carefully.

 

***

 

They set up a small temporary fire, near some trees. The shared what they had both collected food wise. Wilson occasionally gave a handful of seeds and berries to Chester.

Wes pointed at the creature, smiling.  _ Cute. _

“He is, isn’t he? I don’t know what I would do without him.” Wilson pats the creature's head. He reached into his bag, the flowers were starting to wilt. He’d have to get more, but for now these would ease his mind. 

Wes seemed to get excited. Shaking his fists and grinning wide. “Oh, yah I picked them up in the field. They seem to help me not feel like a crazy person.”

Wes gestured with his hand and Wilson handed them over. The mime began to string them together in a ring. Pointing to his head.

“I don’t understand.” He gave the man a confused look.

The mime lipped  _ it's alright _ with a warm smile and lowered the crown of flowers onto his head. He felt relieved all of a sudden, like all the weight of the past few days was gone.

“Oh..wow. Are you giving this to me?”

Wes nodded again.  _ Yes _ . 

“Thank you.”

The other human made the sleeping motion again, pointing to only Wilson this time. “No no, you can sleep first.” 

Wes shakes his head and demonstrates that he means business by making  a fist and putting it into his palm, smiling the entire time though. 

Wilson laughs, “Okay, okay.” He sinks down next to the fire. Chester snuggling in between him and Wes’ feet. “Thank you.”

Wes pats his hair slightly, he’ll take that as a you’re welcome. 

 

***

 

Wilson is awoken by small hands lightly pushing at his arm, he sits bolt upright at first. Panicked, thinking that someone had attacked them while he slept, he grabbed for his axe.

Wes shook his hands out infront of him, eyebrows knit up in worry. 

“Wha?-”

The mime held up four fingers and pointed at him. He stared at the fingers and tried to make sense of them. “Oh. four hours?” He looked up from the fingers.

Wes nodded and pointed to himself. “Now you get four?” The mime nodded again. Smart. That gave them each four hours, a total of 8. The sun would be up by then. “Wait, how do you know what time it is?”

The man smiled wide and pulled out a watch. Something he had stuffed into his pack. 

“Oh my god.” He held out his hands, “I won’t take it.” the man held it out and he took it with care. “Wow. The real time...its February.”

The man nods and he hands it back. He sits up and yawns. “Your turn.” He smiles sleepily. Wes lays down to sleep, Chester chooses the mime to lay down with next. He lays a log on the fire to keep it going. 

Wilson considers himself very lucky. He found another human. Another human who didn’t want to kill him in his sleep. He smiled at the mime who had already fallen into slumber. He hoped his new friend felt the same. Perhaps they could make a good team and get out of this dreaded place.


	2. New Home

They had been wandering for a while. Wilson felt great after having some sleep. It had only been four hours but it was a heck of alot better then no sleep. Wes seemed to feel the same because he was delighted when Wilson woke him. Wes liked picking flowers as they went, stringing them together. Wilson spent time gathering berries and picking up seeds. 

Wes was good company but mostly through a silent amount of happy energy. The mime seemed to be enthusiastic no matter what really happened. Good, because Wilson needed some optimism in his life. What he really needed was gold. That way he could set up a new camp. Wes and him could make a new farm. 

Wilson smiled wide, “Perfect, we need some of those rocks.” He was already making a pick axe. 

Wes grabbed his arm and he halted his action. The mime pointed to a large creature. He recognized the monster, long legs, one eye and a beak. “Uh oh.” They crouched down by a tree. “Maybe if we run fast enough they won’t want to kill us?”

The mime gave him a worried look.

“Yah, you’re right. But we really need gold. Maybe a distraction?” Wes furrowed his brows. “Yah that won’t work will it. Maybe we can make a device that can-”

Wes’ jaw had dropped, eyes wide. With a slight motion he pointed to the rocky landscape. Wilson turned around to find that the creature had narrowed its eye at them and was scrapping its feet on the ground.

“Run.” He scooped up chester and grabbed the other man's  arm, taking off. The bird like monster was right on their tails, catching up quickly. Wes began to run of his own accord. When the monster finally gave up they found themselves somewhere completely different. Wilson let go of Chester and gripped his thighs, bending over, panting. “Stupid bird.” 

Wes was seated on the floor, in about the same condition. They slowly recovered their breath, when Wilson looked up he was filled with a keen sense of dread. They were in a graveyard. It was foggy and hard to see. Tombstones rose up out of the ground. How many people had Maxwell kept here, only for them to die off. 

Wes wandered away from him, reading the stones.A worried look came over the man’s face, pointing to the stone.

“What is it?” He walked to his friend, Chester seemed scared. Wes bent down, Wilson read the stone.  _ Wilson P. Higgsbury.  _ Bile rose up in his throat and he turned away from his friend to throw up. How could his name be on the tomb, how? Wes rubbed at his back slightly and pointed at another stone. He read the first part of the name and saw it was his friends.

Ah. Just a cruel joke by Maxwell. He was messing with their heads. He whipped his lips off, his mouth tasted bitter. He spit the last bits of bile out.

“That asshole.”

Wes stood from his crouched position to excitly run to a speck on the ground. 

“What is it?” He stood up woozily and stumbled over. 

Wes scooped up whatever was on the floor, and held it out to him.  _ Gold!  _ The mime dropped it into his open hands. It was indeed a golden nugget. “Good god, you’re right, my friend!” He scooped the skinny man up into his arms and lifted. He might be shorter but Wes was skinny and weighed practically nothing. He spun them around, the mime let out a silent laugh. 

Wilson set the other man down and cleared his throat, taking a step away. “Excuse my behavior, I’m just excited. We can create a lot of things with this.”

Wes pointed to him,  _ scientist? _

“Yes, before Maxwell got a hold of me I was doing many experiments. Most of them not very successful but still. With this gold, I can make a machine that will help us create a way to get out of here. We need to find some beefalo, then make a farm. Somewhere to call home.”

Wes sighed with a smile.  _ A home _ .

“You got it, buddy.” He looked through the fog, the sun was getting low. “Why don’t we keep moving till it starts getting dark. We can look for beefalo tomorrow.”

Wes nodded,  _ sounds good _ . 

 

***

 

Tonight was going to be cold Wilson could tell. The fire wasn’t helping at all, no matter how close he huddled to it. Chester was keeping his lap warm, asleep on his legs. The ground was hard and uncomfortable, they were leaned up against a tree but it was hard to keep close to the fire and lean against the trunk.

Wes tapped his shoulder, huddled in on himself. It was the mime’s turn to sleep but his friend seemed to be very awake. “Too cold to sleep?”

His friend nodded, eyebrows furrowed. “Yah, I think that goes for me too.” They stared at the fire for a second before Wes got up. The other man settled down behind him, pulling him close. “Hey, What are you doing?” He looked back at the mime. Wes shivered,  _ cold.  _

“Yah, I know. We just said that.” the man’s body heat was slowly warming up his back and he couldn’t help melting into it. “Oooh, I get it.” 

Wes tapped his shoulder,  _ sleep?  _

“You didn’t get a really good sleep. You should sleep first.”

Wes shook his head, “Not going to sleep?” The mime nodded. “Well alright. Don’t have to ask me twice.” He shifted a bit so he was comfortably laid back against the other man. He finally felt warm enough to let himself relax. His blinked a few times, eyes barely staying open before he let himself fall asleep.

 

***

 

Wes had never had many friends. Being mute did that to you. He couldn’t tell if Wilson was a good friend or if they were just surviving. He hoped they were good friends. He liked Wilson. The man was smart and didn’t even get mad that he couldn’t speak. They worked well together. Wes was surprised that a man so smart hadn’t even thought to make a crown out of the flowers in order to reduce insanity. 

He felt happy, which was saying something because since he’d been here he had been terrified. Wilson made a soft noise in his sleep, scrunching up his face. Wes took the flower crown off the man's head. It had wilted and no longer served its purpose. He placed a fresh string of flowers on the scientist's head. 

Wilson’s troubled face relaxed and he smiled in his sleep. Wes smiled, lightly brushing some of the oddly curled locks from the man's head. He smiled slowly down at the sleeping face. He quickly frowned when he felt his stomach jump. 

No. No way. Wilson was his companion, they were partners. Once they got out of here Wilson would most likely never want to see him again. They’d be done, the need to have the other around wouldn't exist anymore. 

Anything Wes felt was likely due to the fact that he’d be alone in the woods for a long time. Having another person around and feeling attracted to them was the human condition. It's easy to just ignore it. He smiled smugly. Yah, he could ignore this. It was just the human condition. 

 

***

 

Wilson woke up with a yawn, stretching slightly. “Mm!” Wes looked tired but smiled at him. “Hey, morning.” He pushed himself up, yawning once again. “We should get looking for beefalo, huh?”

Wes nodded and smiled. “If we find enough we can create a camp. Maybe we can sleep for once without taking turns. How great would 8 hours of sleep be?” He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulders. Chester shook himself awake and bounced after him. “C’mere boy.”

The mime got up gathering some things that they had set down around the camp. “Got everything?”

Wes nodded with a smile. “Alright, I think I saw some grasslands over that way. Shall we?”

_ We shall.  _ Wes followed him. He laughed slightly at the man’s antics. It was getting easier to understand all the silent gestures and lipped words. 

Wilson was right, they found a herd of beefalo and resorted to picking up manure, carefully with sticks and lots of leaf wrapping. He’d gotten the stuff on him before and had to clean his hands in a pond. Only to be attacked by frogs. 

“We need a place to settle down. Somewhere with trees, fields and rocks. Perhaps near a path.” 

Wes was smiling at him, the man seemed sleepy. His lids were half lidded. “C’mon you need to rest for sure.” He smiled.

Wes closed his eyes and nodded.

 

***

 

They found a piece of land they both agreed was a wonderful place to set up. Wilson built them a permanent fire place that they could easily re-kindle whenever needed. “If you want to you can sit down and sleep.”

Wes nodded slightly, sitting down and curling up. Chester bounced over to the other man who pulled the creature closer. Wilson barely even registered that the man was asleep. He was busy setting up his machines, crafting them farms and walls, only getting halfway done when the sun set. He sat next to the sleeping man and  set a few logs on the fire. He could feel himself getting drowsy. 

He willed himself to stay awake. Things were going good and he had a feeling if he fell asleep he would be plunged into darkness. It was more important for Wes to sleep then him. He pulled out materials from his pack and created a permanent chest for them. Loading things they didn’t need into it.

His moving around must have awoken the other man because Wes sat up. Giving him a sleepy and confused look. “Sorry, I’ll try to be more quiet.”

Wes shook his head and patted the ground next to him. “I don’t want the fire to go out.” The mime grimaced and shrugged,  _ we’ll be alright _ .

“You think so?” Wilson took a seat.

Wes nodded and laid back down, smiling at him.

“If you say so. I’m going to put another log on.”

_ Wood? _ Wes gave him a concerned look

“I would rather cut more wood tomorrow then have the fire go out while we sleep.”

_ Good point _ .

He laid down next to the fire and yawned. He hadn’t been aware of exactly how tired he was. His eyelids felt heavy and his body ached from the work he had put in for the day. 

Tomorrow he needed to get wood, and more rocks. They needed walls if they wanted to remain safe in their camp. He could worry about all that tomorrow. He let his eyes close and fall asleep.

 

***

 

When he awoke the fire was still going and then sun was coming up. He sat up slowly, he thought for just a second about leaving to collect supplies and let Wes sleep. But thought against it. If he or Wes got lost then they’d be alone again, and probably never find the other.

He stood up and picked up where he left off, building up their wall. He needed more rocks. Just a few pillars away from having a full wall. Wilson walked over to his friend and shook his shoulder slightly. “Wes.”

The mime opened his eyes slowly, giving him a sleepy questioning look. “Sorry to wake you, but we are wasting daylight and we need more materials.” Wes nodded, sitting up and yawning. The mime made a box with his hands and grinned.

“Oh yah, I’m almost finished with it. I ran out of rocks.” His friend stood up, “I didn’t want to run off without you. I wouldn’t want to lose eachother. I think I’d go mad.”

He couldn’t tell but he was very sure the mime’s cheeks got slightly darker. He pressed a pick axe into the man’s hands. “C’mon, my friend. We have work to do.”


	3. My Dearest Friend

Wilson finished the wall and brushed his hands off. “There we are!” Wes clapped, which was the only noise he had ever heard from the man. He smiled at his friend. “Nothing can get in, as long as that fire is going at night. Everything else will stay out.” 

Wes grinned at him,  _ looks good.  _

“Thank you.” He set down his pick axe and flopped onto the floor. “I’m exhausted.”  

_ Understandable  _ Wes smiled at him, handing him some cooked carrots. 

“Thanks, I think the crops are done.” He made to get up but the other man gripped his shoulder, pointing to himself. Wes stood and walked to harvest the food. He took a bite out of the carrot his friend had handed him. A nagging voice came to his mind. It was getting easier to ignore but sometimes it was too loud. If you let him harvest the crops he’ll steal them and run off.

He kindly tells himself to shut up. If Wes was going to do that he would have done it days ago. Wes was kind and sweet. Had a smile that seemed to make surviving one more day something to really strive for. So what if he wanted the man to leave lipstick all over his face and neck. So what if he wanted to sleep next to the man rather than alone on the floor. 

Wilson cast away his thoughts as Wes handed him some sort of fruit. “I have a couple things I can make us to ensure our safety at night.” He took a bite out of the fruit. He stood to work his machine. Careful to not have an alone moment next to the man. His thoughts on Wes betraying him were easy enough to ignore but the ones that told him to kiss Wes were so loud he couldn’t put them aside. 

He was just hoping that with each passing day they would grow quieter. If he focused on surviving enough he wouldn’t have time to think. “Here.”

He turned away from the machine and dropped the materials he’d crafted. “I’ve made us two tents to sleep in tonight.” 

Wilson swears he can see some disappointment behind Wes’ reassuring smile.  _ Fantastic  _

“Hopefully we can sleep well tonight, properly sheltered and on some softer ground.”

They set the tents up in silence, he was torn between wanting to talk to Wes about feelings and trying to ignore it. But the air in their camp was starting to get awkward. Way too awkward. 

“Wes, I-” He turned around, the man looked terrified and he stopped what he was going to say. He listened. Someone was walking around in the woods outside their wall. He was already taking out his spear. He stood in between Wes and the doorway. 

“Hello?” The voice was feminine, his jaw dropped. He almost forgot to answer.

“Y-yes, hello!” He rushed out to meet the new person. It was indeed a female. She was just as tall as him, had black hair that curled outwards at her shoulders. She was wearing a button up red shirt with a white collar, and a black skirt. In her hands was a lighter.

“People. I thought I would never see people out here!” She smiled lightly. He practically sang at the sound of her voice. Another human voice that wasn’t his own droaning melodic one.

He offered his hand to her, “My name is Wilson. This is my friend Wes.” He gestured towards the mime. Wes looked nervous. “He can’t speak.”

She shook his hand, “Willow.” She offered her hand to the nervous man. “Its very nice to meet you both.” Wes took her hand gently, letting go just as fast as he had taken it.

“You are welcome to stay with us.” Wilson smiled warmly.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Anyone who is trapped here by Maxwell is an ally of mine. You are welcome here.” Though his friends behavior wasn’t as welcoming as his own.

“That’s very kind of you.” She gave him a warm smile back.

“I’m afraid I only have two tents at the moment but I can get the supplies to create another tomorrow.” Wilson looked up at the sun. “Its getting dark, you better come inside before the night terror finds us.”

Willow smiled at them and as Wilson lead her inside he caught a glimpse of his friends face. Wes’s face looked like he had lost something precious to him. He’d have to talk to his friend later. For now he ought to help Willow survive. 

 

***

 

Wes could proudly say he had never been jealous of anyone before. He had heard it made you angry, but he just felt saddened. Wilson was more enthusiastic about Willow. Why shouldn’t he be? Willow was a girl. Which made her more desirable. Not that Wilson even felt the same way he did, anyways. 

He felt sick to his stomach as Wilson helped her settle down. 

“This is Chester.” The little dog creature jumped all over her, barking. “He seems to like you!”

“Aw, he's a cutie!” 

Not to mention that she could speak. Wilson could communicate with her better than he ever could with Wes. Why didn’t he just pack his things now and leave? She was probably more useful then he would ever be, as well. 

“Hungry, my friend?” Wilson sat down by him. He shook his head, hugging his legs a little closer. “Are you alright. I’ve never seen you this upset.”

It was easy to lie to people when you couldn’t speak. He nodded and gave his best smile. Making a show of rubbing his eyes.

“Ah, I see. Why don’t you get some rest then. I have to catch Willow up on what supplies we need tomorrow.”

He tried to give another smile but it failed him. He stood up and walked to his tent. He didn’t think he was going to sleep anytime soon though. 

 

***

 

He awoke with a jump. Wes could hear some spiders outside the wall. He huddled up, too scared to really do anything. A spike of courage went through him and he left his shelter. The fire was a bit low, so he quickly added some wood to it.

Willow was fast asleep next to the fire. He frowned at her and stuck his tongue out. He’d almost forgot about the imposing threat. He heard the spiders scuttling around outside and quickly made for his friends tent. 

“Hmm?” Wilson sat up as Wes entered the tent. This was a mistake right off the bat, he could feel his cheeks heating up. He could only hope that his face makeup could cover up any blushing that was happening. 

Wilson was curled up in some furrs, his bare chest was exposed in his upwards position. He hoped the man at least kept his pants on when he slept. “Wes?” the man yawned and beckoned him over. He slid himself closer. “Whats wrong?”

Wes hoped the man was awake enough to recognize his lips,  _ scared.  _

“It's the spiders isn’t it.” Wilson smiled sleepily. He nodded his response. “Yes, I heard them as well. We are safe in the walls.”

Wes knitted his eyebrows together. “Still worried?” He nodded again. “Alright. You can stay in here with me. Would that make you feel safer?”

This time he nodded with a smile. Wilson peeled back the furs, he did wear, pants thank god. Wes hesitantly crawled in with his friend.

To his surprise Wilson pulls him close, one hand cradles his neck and the other rubs at his back. He might be taller than the scientist but he finds his face in the man’s neck. He smells good despite everything they have been through. Slightly piney. A thumb rubs at his back.

“Nothing is going to happen as long as we stick together.” Wilson whispers to him, followed by a yawn. “Sleep tight.”

He hesitantly wraps his arms around Wilson’s middle. Pushing his face closer. He feels actually relaxed. He melts slightly into the man holding him and easily falls asleep, all his past fears forgotten. 

 

***

 

Wilson awakes to an arm full of Wes. How in his wildest dreams he could have invited the other man into his arms is beyond him but he's not opposed. The mime looks even cuter when he's asleep. 

“It's day time.” Willow opens the front of the tent. “Oh.”

His eyes widen as he realises what he must look like. “Uh, he got scared.”

“I didn’t realise you two were together. Can I have the other tent then?”

Wilson shakes his head, “No no, we aren’t. I just. He.”

“Yah, yah. Whatever. Tell me when you two are done. I want to get going on getting supplies.”

Shes gone before he can explain. He looks down at the mime. The man is smiling in his sleep. Hesitantly he runs his hands through Wes’ messy hair. This is okay, it's okay because Wes is asleep and he can pretend. He smiles at the peaceful face. 

Wilson leans forward and kisses his forehead as carefully as he can. It's no use, Wes’ eyes flutter open. He clears his throat. “Good morning.”

Wes’ hands travel up his sides and into his hair. The man’s eyes are half lidded and as much as he would like to do what the mime wants they need to have a conversation about this. Not jump in. 

“We-we should get up.” He pulls away to sit up and pull on his layers of clothing. 

The mime sighs and climbs out of the tent. He’ll have to explain himself later, it's not fair to leave his friend guessing. With his vest buttoned up he leaves his tent. 

“Everyone ready?” 

“Yes, let's go.” Willow picks up an axe and leaves before them.

Wes sighs and follows her out. He really disappointed the man. “Wes,” He lowers his voice. Taking the man's hand to guide them out. “I want you to know, I didn’t ask you to leave because I didn't like where things were..going, lets say.” 

Wes gives him a confused look.

“I need to have a conversation with you.” Wes furrows his brows, tapping his lips. “I know, but I have an idea about that.” He raises his voice, “Willow, stop here.”  He lets go of his friends hand. 

“Uh, this is a swamp. Not a good idea.” Willow gives him a disapproving glare.

“Don’t worry, I’m going in alone. Just stay here with Wes.” He donned his spear and walked into the squishy land. All he needed were some reeds. He collected them quickly. The ground began to bubble around his feet.

Tentacles sprung up out of the ground and he let out a yelp. Running as they whipped at him.

Wes’ hand grabbed his arm and they both ran back to the safety of the grass. “Thank you,” He panted slightly, “You didn’t have to do that.” He offered the reeds to his friend. “Do you know what we can do with these?”

His friend shook his head.

“You can write with them.” Willow took a reed. “If they were used the right way, you’d be able to write what you’re thinking to us.” The mime’s face lit up, he covered his mouth and closed his eyes. 

“You are welcome, my dearest friend.” He rubbed at the man's back.

“Yes yes, let's keep moving.” Willow waves her hands in the air like she's given up on them, already walking away. He follows but smiles at the man the whole time. 


	4. Time to Talk

When they made it back home to their camp Wilson got to work on making the papyrus immediately. He was just so excited to hear a full sentence from the man, or rather read it. “Okay! It's done, You can read and write can’t you?”

Wes nodded and graciously accepted the materials from him.

“Well, let's start small.”

The mime began to scribble on the paper. Passing it to Wilson once he was done. He took the paper and read,  _ Perhaps we should have a talk. Now that I have a way to communicate to you. _

“Yes, I think that would be wise. Willow, we are going to have a ‘chat’ in the tent be back momentarily.” He smiled to his friend and made a gesture to follow. They sat down in Wilson’s tent. 

He once again let his friend write and then took the note to read.  _ I think it's time we spoke of our feelings.  _

He nodded, “So,” He paused unsure of how to bring up the subject, “You must know then.”

His friend gestured for the paper, writing something else down. He took the note.  _ I can only assume. Last night you held me so close, and this morning. _

He felt his cheeks heat up. “I guess I let my guard down.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “My concern about this, is that it might be due to the fact that I was alone for so long.”

_ Me too.  _ Wes lipped back to him.

“Now that Willow is here-” Whatever he was going to say dies on his lips. Wes grimaces even at her name. He can’t help but smile, “Wes, is that jealousy I see?”

The mime crosses his arms and looks away.

“Sorry, I shouldn't make fun of you for that. I just find it endearing.” 

Wes’ frown turned into a small smile, he wrote something.  _ Allez vous faire foutre. I can only assume you don’t know what that means but I assure you it's playful. You like her don’t you?” _

Wes’ smile betrays him, there's a hint of sadness on his face. “No, she's just another lost soul. I thought I might as well have her help us. Wait, you’re french?”

Wes scribbles and he reads.  _ Of course. I’m a mime, Wilson. How could I be anything else. _

“Seems like a stereotype.”

_ It was the only way I could get any money as a mute. _

He pauses for a moment.“May I ask what Maxwell offered you?”

Wes gave a small sigh through his nose.  _ He offered me a voice.  _ The written words held some sorrow in each letter.

Wilson felt saddened by that news. His friend wanted to speak just as anyone else could and Maxwell had tricked him into thinking he could. Then dumped him in this hell hole. 

“I’m sorry, Wes.” He put his hand over his friends. Wes just looked down at their hands, pulling it away to write something else.

_ I’m going to be honest with you now. Look at me. _

Wilson looked up from the note at Wes. The mime took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to let it out. Wes looked sad as he lipped the words,  _ I love you. _

He raised his eyebrows, “Y-you do?”

Wes closed his eyes and nodded again. The other man looked seconds away from tears. Wilson reached out, cupping the mans neck. He pulled him close and gently brushed their lips together. Wes’s eyes opened, looking stunned. He smiled and pressed their lips together again, this time Wes gladly kissed him back. 

Wilson couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone. He’d been alone most of his life, excepting his college days. He rarely spent time with anyone in college, he mostly studied. He could remember only kissing one girl at a party he didn’t even want to go to. 

This was a lot different, though. Wes’ lips were soft and he felt way more attracted to the silent man than he ever had to some random person. Wes’ arms were quickly around his neck. His hands shot to the man’s hips, gently rubbing over them. Their gentle kiss ended slowly.

Wes’ eyes were half lidded but he let out a small laugh, the man covered his lips. 

“Huh?” He touched his lips and they came back with black smudges on his finger tips. His cheeks heated up, his heart rate was speeding up. The man was giggling, his shoulders bouncing. Wes smiled at him, arms wrapping around his neck.  _ Wilson.  _ He kissed the man again. Wes pulled away to kiss at his cheek and then at his neck. He could only assume black little marks were being left behind. 

Wes was giggling, and he couldn’t help but sit there like a dope. He’d been alone a lot longer than he thought he had if this was his response. The man moved forward and was practically in his lap. Not that he minded. He felt like a desperate teenager though. 

He let out a chuckle as Wes’ hands wandered. First into his hair, on his neck. The gloved hands sliding over his neck made him shiver and he let out a small noise. His breathing was picking up. 

It was the softest voice he had ever heard, the french accent was barely present in the whisper, he almost didn’t hear the man it was so quiet. It wasn’t really a voice at all.  “You’re too cute.” There was a bit of teasing in it. Wilson sat bolt upright. Almost ejecting the man from his lap.

“You can talk!?” 

Wes looked surprised but only giggled.  _ Damaged _ .  _ Not gone _ . The man pointed to his throat.

“You can’t talk any louder than a whisper?” He’d all but forgotten their previous activity.

Wes grabbed the paper and papyrus. Scribbling before handing it back.  _ With a whisper, it's more about forcing air out than actually speaking.  _

Wilson nodded, still slightly confused. It must have showed on his face because the mime leaned in and pressed his lips to the scientists ear. He barely caught the words but they were still there. Spoken in hot breaths right against his ear. “I’ll explain more when we aren’t busy.” 

Wilson let out the worst giggle he had ever heard, he sounded like an embarrassed highschool nerd. Wes covered his mouth to giggle again, kissing his cheek. 

“Gladly.” He forced the other man into their previous position. This time he propped one of his legs up just slightly. Wes’ face contorted to one of pleasure, gloved hands landing on Wilson’s chest as he tried to keep himself stable. The other man let out a sound that wasn’t a complete sound but more of a sharp intake and exhale of air. 

“Are you alright?” there was no real question in his voice, he was teasing more than anything. 

Wes’ eyes fluttered open, shifting his hips around Wilson’s thigh. He couldn’t help the groan the bubbled out of him.

“You guys know I’m still in the camp right!” Willow shouted from outside.

Wilson let out a yelp, Wes’ eyes opened wide and he looked mortified. “Shit, uh. Sorry, Willow!” He looked up at the mime who had begun laughing. He couldn’t help joining in.

His cheeks were smooshed up by the mimes hands as he was given a sweet little kiss. Wes’ eyes conveyed much more then words could. 

“Yah, me too.” He smiled. 

***

Wes couldn’t believe it. Wilson returned his sentiments. He would have never guessed that the man was even a little interested in him. Yet here he was, curled up with Wilson by the fire. Everytime he looked at the shorter of them he could see his black lipstick all over the man's neck and face. 

Wilson was so cute when he was flustered. The other man giggled and his cheeks turned the brightest red Wes had ever seen. He could only assume Wilson had been alone in the woods a lot longer than Wes had. Possibly too long with the way he treated human interaction. 

“I think I’m going to hit the hay.” Wilson stood up and stretched.  He was a little disappointed there time was coming to an end for the night but he wasn’t going to make Wilson stay up with him. He probably needed some sleep anyways.

Wes stood up to head to his own tent but a hand gently took his wrist. “Where are you going?” He gave the man a confused look and nodded to the other tent. “Come stay with me. We’ll probably both feel a lot safer if you do.” 

His stomach jumped at the prospect and implication of staying in the same tent with Wilson. Not that anything would happen. He gave a small nod and followed his- what were they. Boyfriends seemed weird but he guessed Wilson was his boyfriend. 

Once inside Wilson closed the flaps in the front and knelt to take off his shirt. Wes’ cheeks heated up. He usually slept with his own clothes on himself.  “Sorry, it just, gets too hot for me.” Wilson gave him a sheepish smile, he frantically waved his hands out in front of him. Dismissing the apology. He sat on the floor and pulled each glove off.

He always hated his hands. They were small and feminine, slender and smooth. Wilson caught one of them in his own hands. Wes could feel some callouses on the other man’s hands. “I like them.” The other man offered to him and he couldn’t help turning his frown into a smile. 

Wes undid his suspenders and tossed them away. Unfortunately his high waisted pants didn’t stay up very well on their own. The turtle neck he was wearing was a bit hot, and he was wearing another shirt underneath. He pulled the black and red striped garment off. Left with a black long sleeve shirt, he pushed the sleeves up.

Wilson was already laying down, beckoning him over. Wes slid into the same space, letting his head rest against the other man’s chest. Wilson carts his fingers through his hair. He pulls away to sit up and kiss the man before sleep. He lays his head back down and quickly falls asleep. 

***

Wes wakes up slowly, still smushed against the smaller man. He lets out sigh and nuzzles his face into him. Wilson must have woken up because hands run through his hair. “Good morning, indeed.”

He laughs silently into Wilson chest before looking up. He has to shift in order to get close enough but he whispers into Wilson’s ear, “You’re silly.” 

Wilson makes the same sound he did last night, the giggle of someone who has no idea what mess they are in but they like it. He pulls away to giggle at the man’s beat red face. “We-we should get going. We have lots of work to do. I had a dream!” The man’s smile contorts into something Wes would consider inhuman.

***

“No, I remember it clearly. I don’t care if it might be a trick.” Wilson wants to break the stick in his hands over his leg. He’d drawn a picture of the new contraption in the dirt.

“So you’re saying that in your dream. You left the camp to go on a crazy goose chase after some parts that may or may not even be out there?” Willow is grimacing at his crude drawing.

He does, he snaps the twig in half over his leg and pitches one half. Pointing the other at her. “They are out there.” His anger is a silent one that comes with a growl. “And if we don’t go how are we supposed to find out if they are or not.”

Wes looks sheepish of their conflict, eyes flicking between them. At any moment the mime looks ready to pull them apart.

“How am I supposed to trust a dream you had. As far as I know Maxwell could have sent that dream to you. Doesn’t it seem suspicious that you should leave behind the home you  have built.”

“I don’t care. You can stay here and rot for all I care. But I know one thing, I’m tired of being in this shitty place. If this thing can get us out of here like it did in my dream then I am going to go after it!”

“Well how many are we expected to find!?” She throws her hands up.

He pauses, “five.”

“And you know where they are?” Willow puts her hands on her hips.

Another pause. “No.” She throws her hands up and turns to walk away from him. “I know they are out there!” She's already left the camp. He snorts. “Ah, who needs her. You believe me, right?” He turns to the mime. Wes’ eyebrows shoot up.

The other man gives him a skeptical look and shrugs. “You too?” Wilson lets out a sigh and flops down. The mime takes his  hand and tilts his head to meet his eyes. “I know you’re worried but it was just so vivid.” He looks away but his face is ushered to look back at Wes by a gloved hand. 

“If I don’t go out and look for these things we are going to starve and die in the woods. Please. I don’t want to leave you here.”

Wes looks from each of his eyes and nods slowly.

“Thank you.” He smiles very lightly in hopes that he doesn’t look to enthusiastic. Wes gives him a small smile and he receives a kiss. “I want to leave as soon as possible. I don’t know where they are but I can sense they are out there.”

Wes lips press to his ear once again. “I trust you.” He almost wished that the other man would stop doing that. It gets him going right away each time. He lets out a nervous laugh. Wes giggles and lips to him  _ sorry. _

“It's alright, my dear. We need basic things. I have a couple of ideas on how to not get lost. Would you like to join me in some flower picking and tree cutting for the day.”

Wes grins and nods enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and grabbing Wilson’s hand to pull him rapidly to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  Allez vous faire foutre = Screw you


	5. Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AHEAD

Wilson kisses his cheek and grabs the pencil and paper, “I need them, just for a bit. I’ll make new ones.” Wes nods. He watches as the scientist scribbles rapidly, he likes the way Wilson’s eyes light up when he's experimenting. “If I add some of those dreaded flowers to it perhaps it will work.”

Wes scoots closer and leans against the man, pointing to the invention that's scribbled on the paper. 

“I think it will help us detect the things we need. I can remember it slightly, but Maxwell shoved so much in that I can only remember bits and pieces.” 

He pulled away to look at the man before taking the pencil and writing in the margin  _ What did Maxwell offer you? _

“He offered to make me one of the smartest men alive.” Wilson looks away, “Stupid now that I think about it. I should have been out in the world, living life rather then huddled up in my attic not getting any sleep whatsoever.” Wilson looks back to him, “it took getting dumped in the woods for me to finally figure it out.”

Wes can’t help but smile. Just as he’d learned he didn’t need a voice for people to like him. Perhaps Maxwell was a blessing in disguise. Wilson smiled back at him, setting his studying aside. 

“I’m rather fortunate that I found you that day. You’ve become quite the presence. I don’t think I could make it without you.” 

Wes closed his eyes and mimicked a swooning motion, Wilson laughed and pushed at him slightly. “Hey, I’m trying to be honest.” 

_ I know. _ He smiled and his heart swelled just looking at Wilson. He leaned over the man and forced some air out, gently saying “Mon cherie~” 

“I have no idea what that means, but holy h-hell.” 

Wes couldn’t help but giggle, kissing just below the man's ear. Which elicited a gasp from Wilson. He giggled again.

“Y-you know, Willow still hasn’t come back.”

At first the words surprised him and then they irritated him, he pulled away to look at the man’s face. Giving his best grimace. To his astonishment Wilson looked more embarrassed than worried.  

It clicked and he gasped a bit, he lowered his lids and made a show of biting his lip, pressing his hand to his chest. 

Wilson’s blush only deepened. “Sorry..”

_ Don’t be _ He was already climbing ontop of the scientist and popping the buttons on his vest. Wilson let out a nervous chuckle. He put his hands on top of the other man’s and guides them to his hips. Wilson’s eyes wander over his hips and up back to his  eyes. 

He leans down to whisper, “See something you like?~” He cups the other side of the man’s neck and kisses under his ear.

In Wilson’s mind he's never had a lapful of anyone before, especially someone who was all over him. He felt a little shell shocked and was the most aroused he had ever felt in his life. He’d expected the mime to be submissive to him but in his luck it would seem Wes was more of a power bottom. Good because he wasn’t very dominating.

Wes kissed at Wilson's neck and draped his thighs around the man’s hips. “I think you should know I’ve, uh hah, never done this.”

He chuckled, demonstrated by bouncing shoulders, he made sure his lips touched the other man’s ear, “Oh, I know, chérie” 

Wilson let out a desperate noise underneath him. He pushed the front of the man’s vest open and began to undo the white shirt underneath. He knew his face scrunched up with frustration because Wilson laughed. He had a black long sleeve on under the two layers.

“I get really cold.” The scientist offered sheepishly. He huffed and Wilson pulled the two garments off. Lightly tossing them to a corner of the tent. 

Wes sat up and pulled the striped turtleneck off, along with his gloves. He pulled his own black long sleeve shirt off and tossed all three clothing items to be tangled with the other’s. He jumped slightly when Wilson’s hands wandered a bit. 

He’d been right, Wilson had been here a lot longer than him. His hands were slightly rough from wear and tear. He circled his hips down into the man’s underneath him and Wilson’s face only became even darker red, his ears had even turned. The flush spreading down what was exposed of his chest. 

“O-ooO-oh, oh kay.” He placed his hands on Wilson’s chest and coaxed the man to lay flat on his back. He let his soft bare fingers glide up the black undershirt. 

_ Are you okay _ , he lipped, giving a sweet smile.

“Oh ya.~ I mean-” Wilson’s shoulders rose and Wes silently laughed again, “I’m trying my hardest.” The scientist pouted.

_ Stop trying _ , he pushed the black garment up, but the scientist was giving him the  most confused look. 

“What do you mean?” Wilson pulled the long sleeve shirt off and tossed it with the rest of the clothes. 

He could already feel the strain on his throat from even the little bit of “speaking” he’d already done but he supposed he could help the clueless man along. Wes kissed the shell of Wilson’s ear before whispering, “Just let go. Go with what you feel, Mon trésor.”

The hands placed on his hips were hesitant but slid from his hips to his ass and squeezed. Wes let his eyes flutter closed, jaw dropping, he let out a silent cry and pushed into the hands.

Wilson let out a nervous little chuckle, repeating the action. Wes collapsed against the other man’s chest, arching his back slightly. Apparently what he had whispered was definitely the right thing to get Wilson to relax.

A thigh pressed against his still clothed crotch and he gasped, hands going to grip the man’s sides. He buried his face, slightly embarrassed as he worked himself along the man’s thigh. “Shit, Wes. A-are you alright?” 

In lieu of speaking he pressed a kiss the the chest he was smushed up against, working his hips up and down. Wilson’s hands gripped a little harder and guided him slightly. Another silent cry left him and he sat up. He quickly undid the button on Wilson’s slacks, the zipper next. 

Wilson just seemed stunned at how receptive Wes was being, he hadn’t even registered what was really happening. The mime smiled from his new position, lipping the word  _ off.  _

“Right, sorry.” Wilson seemed to snap out of it, lifting his hips to help get the pants off. Wes happily tossed them away and nuzzled just below the man’s navel. Wilson tensed but let out a small groan. He hooked his fingers into the tight material that was left. 

Wes turned his half lidded gaze up and raised one eyebrow.

“Y-yah, please.” 

Wes couldn’t help but giggle and pull them off. Lightly pressing the black lipstick to the tip. The man below him practically melted. Wes wanted to purr but his throat wasn’t going to allow that. But he’d trade the sound for something else. He lightly took the member into his mouth. Closing his eyes he eagerly sucked. 

“Ha-hhaaaa, mm!” Hands gripped at his already mussed hair. He took that as a sign of encouragement. Taking in a bit more. He hoped Wilson was getting a good view. Lipstick covered lips closed around the man’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down slightly. 

Wilson tugged slightly but eased up just as quickly “s-sorry.” 

Wes only took more in, hoping to receive the same treatment. To his delight he did, a sharp tug to his hair and Wilson’s soft “A-ah, hngh.” Followed by more little sounds. He slid his tongue up the underside and engulfed the member again. “Wes!~ Ngh~” 

The hands tightened and relaxed in his hair periodically, he could tell the other man was getting close before he even voiced it. “W-wes. I think-” 

Wes ran his tongue around the tip and made sure he was making eye contact as he did. Wilson bit his bottom lip, groaning. He dipped his head back down and was glad to feel the man tense up before moaning loudly. The taste wasn’t his favorite, he swallowed it quickly in hopes he could get rid of it fast. 

He whipped his mouth off just a bit, careful of his lipstick. He knew Wilson liked it too much to wipe it all off. 

The man was panting, eyes closed. Looking ready for a good nap. Wes decided he was alright with that and squished up close to the scientist.

“H-hey, what about you?” Wilson’s eyes were barely open.

He shrugged, giving the other the sweetest smile.

“No, unacceptable.” Wilson raised a leg up slightly to fit between his own and moved it slightly. 

Wes bit his bottom lip  _ You don’t have to _ . He lipped, but he knew he wasn’t very convincing as he shifted his hips back and forth. 

“Nonsense. Just...let me know if I do it wrong?” 

Wes sat up and nodded. Wilson’s shaky hands undid the buttons on his high waisted pants and pulled them down slightly. Pushing his hands into the mime’s underwear. Wes was torn between rubbing against the leg or his lover's hand.

Wilson hesitantly pumped him and he tossed his head back. He wished he could make some sort of noise to let the other know he was doing perfectly. He rocked his hips back and forth and let his back arch sharply. He pushed his face into Wilson’s neck. He tried his best to leave little kisses with each roll of his hips but he settled on just breathing the other in.

The hand that wasn’t working him pushed and pulled at his hip. It didn’t take very long, he was a lot more worked up then he thought he was. Wes practically melted as he came. Lipping the other man’s name as his hips stuttered. 

He collapsed finally onto the man below him. Panting and exhausted. Wilson wiped his hand on the furrs. “Thank god we won’t be sleeping here again in the future.” 

Wes laughed and sat up, kissing the man who gladly kissed him back. They shifted around slightly and laid on their sides. Wilson pulled him close and nuzzled into his back, offering a hand out. Wes gladly intertwined their fingers. 

  
  


***

 

Wes woke up with a gasp and a jump. Sitting up rapidly. He knew he must of woken up Wilson but his night terror had seized control of him and his breathing was ragged. 

“Hey, hey hey.” Came the other man’s groggy but concerned voice. “What's wrong?” Arms wrapped around his middle, Wilson pressed close to him, chin on his shoulder.

Wes couldn’t remember fully, but he knew Maxwell was there. And he was waiting for them. He was waiting to pounce on them at just the right time. Whatever was going to happen when that machine was built, it did something awful to Wilson, and to him. That's all he knew

He searched frantically for the notes Wilson had been writing before things had gone a complete different direction. He held them up and offered them to Wilson shaking his head, he was on the verge of tears.

Wilson looked at the notes for a brief moment before looking up, “Of course we have to go.”

He was crying now, shaking his head again. 

“Hey, I know it's scary but here's a scarier thought: being stuck out here forever.” 

He shook his head again, letting his eyes close and head hang. Wilson cupped his cheek and gently pushed his head up, “It's going to be okay. Whatever dream you had was just a nightmare. Let's go back to bed?”

Wes shook his head again. There was no way he was getting anymore sleep knowing what he knew. 

 

***

 

“C’mon, Wes. I want to leave as soon as possible.” Wilson crudely drew their little camp on  a piece of parchment. Looking up he drew what was surrounding them. Wes rubbed lightly at his eyes. “Alright I think we can head that way.” 

“I’m coming along.” 

Wilson jumped and spun around, looking down at Willow who was sitting next to the fire. “Christ, how long have you been there?”

“Halfway through whatever crazy thing you guys had going last night, unfortunately.” She poked at the fire. 

He could feel his cheeks heating up. “I thought you didn’t want to come with us.” He frowned and placed his hands on his hips. 

Willow ran her hand over Chester's head and looked away. “I had the same dream.”

He let his eyebrows shoot up. “I see. Well then, we are leaving now. So if you are coming with us then you’d better get up.” 

She rolled her eyes and stood. He was secretly happy she was coming along. They disagreed on many things but having more people around just made him feel safer. Like Maxwell wouldn’t come after all three of them. 

He took Wes’ hand and picked up the little eyebone from the ground. “C’mon chester.” The little dog like creature jumped up to prance around them. 

“Let's do this.” He left the safety of their camp.

 


	6. Almost There

They spent the day just wandering. Wilson was even starting to feel a little hopeless. They had been all over the place, coming to cliff after cliff. Avoiding spider nests and various other monsters that wanted them dead. 

Wilson flopped down next to their temporary fire. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes. Lips lightly pressed to his cheek and he opened his eyes slowly. Wes gave him a sympathetic smile. The other man lightly touched his chest. 

“Thanks, Wes. Maybe tomorrow we will have better luck.” The mime gave him a skeptical look, looking back at the fire. “Listen, I know you don’t like this whole thing but I’m glad you’re here.” He lightly cupped Wes’ cheek and turned the man’s eyes back to him. 

Wilson gave Wes the sweetest kiss he could. The other man smiled slowly, but there was a hint of doubt.

“You’ll see.” He tried to reassure. “We are going to get out of here. And we can live somewhere nice. Wherever you want.”

Wes’ shoulders bounced with a giggle  _ you’re sweet _ . The other man gave him a kiss on the cheek and he let out another nervous sounding chuckle.

“Heughheugh” He cleared his throat. “C-c’mon, let's rest up for tomorrow.” 

Wes nodded and snuggled up to his chest. Nuzzling into him. 

 

***

 

Wilson’s eyes fling open and he gasps. Wherever he is it's dark. Willow is gone. But Wes is already standing, brandishing an axe. His eyes dart to the person Wes is taking a stance against.

Maxwell’s lips curl upwards, “Now now, no need for that.” black hands grab the axe out of his friends hands. He scrambles to his feet. 

“Hey!” Wes shouts and both him and Wilson stop. The mime looks on the verge of tears. Wes covers his mouth. Never having heard his own voice before now.

“See. I’m not such a bad guy.” the man with the crooked nose smiles at them. 

Wilson’s eyes are locked on Wes’, the man’s voice sounds like music to his ears. He's never heard something so beautiful in his years. French accent and wonderful singing quality to it. 

“Now I’ve come here to make a deal.” Maxwell  moves around them silently. 

“We don’t want it.” Wilson glares at the man.

“Just give me a moment, pal.” The tall man snarls, regaining the sneer. “You’re awfully close to reaching your destination, Wilson.”

He gives the man a wary look, “and?”

“And this man here is holding you back. He doesn’t want you to find those parts.”

“That's not true!” Wes frowns at Maxwell. “I just don’t want him to get-”

“Hush for a second, wouldn’t you.” 

Wes grips his throat and silently lets out a cry, lipping some sort of curse words rapidly at Maxwell. The crooked man raises a hand to stop Wes from moving at all.

“Stop hurting him.” Wilson’s glare only becomes more deadly. He could kill Maxwell easily.

“No you can’t. You know you could try but you would never succeed in killing me.” The man chuckles. “Wilson, you are by far my favorite subject. So fiesty yet so very powerless to do anything.”

“Lucky me.”

“Unfortunately you aren’t who I have a deal with.” Maxwell turned to the mime and he felt his own throat constrict. His body locks up, his arms and legs are unable to move.

“Now now, Wes. Sweet little Wes. I have a deal for you.” Maxwell’s hand waves at Wes and the mime takes in air rapidly. His limbs unlocking.

Wes gives the man a wary look. “What..” 

Maxwell’s grin widens. “Do you want to keep this voice?” the tall man moves around to stand behind the mime. Gesturing to his neck.

“Why?” 

“Because you can have it.” Maxwell practically purrs, “You can leave. I’ll let you go home. You can have your voice and live a normal life.”

Wes turns his head slightly, “What's the catch?”

“Nothing. Except that Wilson has to stay here.” Maxwell reaches a hand out to gesture to him.

The amount of time it takes Wes to answer is astonishing, “No.”

“You really think he loves you?” Maxwell raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “He never even said it back.” 

Wes’ eyes look down. 

“Oh you poor little thing. You fell for it. Wilson is only concerned about getting home. Once he gets what he wants. You’ll be nothing.”

“No that's not true.” Wes spins towards Maxwell. “I’m not going to abandon him.”

“He’d abandon you.”

“That's not true!” the mime stomps his foot down. Wilson wishes he could speak more than anything. How ironic. How Maxwell has turned the tables.

_ Not true _ He tries to lip to the man. He can’t tell if Wes caught it or not. 

“You are holding him back, he could be out of here by now. If it wasn’t for you. So take this voice and go home, Wes.”

“I refuse.” Wes shakes his head, “Take my voice back. I don’t need it.”

Maxwell snarls and snaps his fingers. “Fine.” Wes lets out a wease. Wilson gasps as his own voice comes back. “Wes!” He can feel his arms and legs un-tense and he rushes forward to hold the man. 

The mime is shaking slightly, He glares at Maxwell. “Leave us alone.”

“Gladly.” The dark blackness surrounding them vanishes and the world comes back in full color. 

“Wes. Wes are you alright?”

The mime looks a little pained, nodding though. He cupped the man’s cheeks and kissed him. “Maxwell is full of shit. I’m not going to abandon you, he was trying to get to you.”

Wes nods,  _ i know. _ He can’t help but kiss the man again.

“I’d never leave you in this awful place.” 

“What the hell just happened?” Willow sits up. 

“Maxwell had a chat with us. I think we need to talk about this plan.”

 

***

 

“So if he wants us to get these parts we shouldn’t get them?” Willow crosses her arms. 

“Its our only way out. If we don’t then we’ll stay here forever.” Wilson rubs at his temples.

“It sounds like a trap, Wilson.” She gives him a doubtful look.

“Then why would he guard them so well!? Why would he hide them miles and miles away from the next!?” He sighs, she's not getting it. “Listen, You can stay here and rot like i said before. But I want out.” He looked away. “I also have a feeling we are heading straight for Maxwell. And if he doesn’t want others to come with me it may mean he doesn’t want to fight three angry people.” 

Willow seems to consider his view, “I can understand that. But how do you know you’ll be able to even beat Maxwell at what he has in store for us.”

“I just have a feeling.” He shrugs, giving up. If she wants to leave he won’t make her come. “You’ll just have to trust me.” 

She's silent for a second. “I’m going to help. I don’t want anyone else to be thrown away on this island. He has to be stopped.”

Wilson smiles slightly, “That's the spirit. And I think I have created a machine to help us find out objects.” He produced a little machine. It looked like a radio tied onto a stick. 

“That looks like garbage, Wilson.” Willow crossed her arms and Wes was giving him a skeptical look. 

“Trust me. This things will guide us. I found the evil looking flowers could make a substance, I call it: nightmare fuel. With that fueling the rod, it should lead us right to the objects.”  The machine rattled to life and started emitting a quiet pinging noise. “C’mon.” 

He walks away from their fire as the sun starts coming up, the machine getting louder and louder as they travel. Wes takes his hand and he follows the sound of his machine until a circle of those terrible flowers is made. 

“This. This is it.” He walks over the flowers and reaches down, a small ring in his hands. “This is one of them!”

“They are real.” Willow is staring at the object in his hand with disbelief. 

“Yes they are. We are getting out of here.”. He grins largely, He stuffs the thing into his pack and stands. “4 more to go.” 

 

***

 

Wilson’s feet ached from walking, he was sure everyone else’s hurt just as much. Wes definitely looked beat. He took his pack off and grabbed a flower, offering it to the man. “For you.” He smiled lightly.

Wes looked at it like no one had ever given him a gift before. The mime took it carefully and sniffed it, letting out a sigh and looking to him.  _ Sweet. _

Wilson leaned over to give the man a gentle kiss, Wes’ arms were quickly around his neck, however. They kissed a bit deeper, enough to make his heart beat faster in his chest. Enough to where he could hear it in his ears.

“Do you want me to leave?” Willow was glaring at them. 

Wilson cleared his throat, “N-no, we’ll stop.” Wes seemed triumphant, grinning at her.

He looked down into the fire, changing the subject. “Can you believe it. Just a few more of these things and we can leave. We can return to our lives.”

He knew he was frowning but he was reflecting on what his life had been. Nothing. Just science and after this shit show all he wanted to do was anything but be alone. He had a feeling he’d been psychologically damaged. What did they call that. Oh, PTSD, that was it. 

Wilson turned his head towards the happy looking mime. “Would you come live with me. I don’t think I can live alone again, and I want you…” He paused, “I want you to be there with me.”

Wes blushed under the white face paint and nodded,  _ of course. _

Wilson couldn’t help but smile wide. “We can live anywhere. We can move to the city and get an apartment. I don’t care. Anything. Whatever you want.”

Wes’ shoulders bounced, leaning over to give him a kiss. He stopped his rambling to blush and smile. It came bubbling out of him, “I love you.” 

Wes gave him a blissful look before lipping,  _ I love you. _

“Are you two almost done. I get it, you found love in a hopeless place or whatever.”

“At least I got something out of being here. I mean, what was the real point of sending us all here.”

“Just so he could toy with us.” Willow flicked her lighter. 

He sat in silence. Maxwell had been so insistent on Wilson collecting everything and getting out. Though the crooked man had never said that they would go home. He had just said that Wilson would reach his destination. That was no real promise that they would be free. 

“No. I think Maxwell has a big plan for us. He made it seem like wherever we are going with these things is something he's been waiting for, for a long time.”

“What do you think that could be?” She stopped her nervous flicking, seeming more scared then interested.

He wished he could tell both his companions it was going to be alright, “Not good. Thats for sure.” There was a long drawn out silence, only interrupted by the fires crackling. “Why don’t we get some sleep. We have four of these things to find, and I’d like to get all of them as soon as we can.”

Wes pushed up against him, settling in and closing his eyes. Wilson smiled and pet his boyfriend's hair gently. 

 

***

 

They spent more than just one day on finding these pieces. They were spread out to places Wilson, Wes, and Willow had never even been. They were dirty and tired. Food that Wilson had grown was starting to disappear faster than they could help. Now they had to rely on berries and carrots mostly. 

He knew his friends were losing faith in him. But they had only one more piece to find before they could make this contraption. The divining rod was loud so he knew they had to be close. “This way, we are so close to our victory. I can almost taste it.” 

Among the trees and bushes they saw it. Round and wooden in the middle of a checkered floor. He’d never seen something like this. There were mechanical creatures gathered around the part he needed. A rook, a knight, and a bishop. This must be Maxwell’s doing. There were quite a few of each creatures. All set there to guard the last piece of their quest.

“This won’t be easy.” 


End file.
